plwfandomcom-20200213-history
Solstice Pikmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo, Pikmin in general is however.) Description Solstice Pikmin is a female ghost Pikmin with elemental powers that she gains by collecting mystical orbs of energy that hold elemental power. She finds these throughout the Pikmin World. When she uses these orbs, she turns the colour of the orb she is using and gains it's elemental power. In her normal ghost form, Solstice is a black Pikmin with a bud surrounded in blue fire. She is very agile. Personality Characteristics Solstice happens to be Emo/Goth, she likes trouble but she tries to stop with all she's got. Solstice is also a seductive character occasionally. Solstice is known to call anyone who bugs her or is evil in general a complete fool. Solstice is usually really nice but when shes depressed or in a bad situation, shes not. Childhood At first, Solstice's childhood was really good, and she was a happy Pikmin until one day when everyone left her. She went to search for her friends, and at one point she decided to go look in a nearby cave. Solstice went in unaware of looming poison gas, and she struggled through the cave until she came to another room. Solstice saw an odd machine in the ground, so she took a closer look and it came out of the ground. It was a Man-At-Legs. It shot and killed her.... But after she died, her spirit was kept to stay on the planet by some kind of power and she woke up in a forest. Solstice searched the area and found two orbs on the ground. She then touched them and gained the powers of fire and ice. Solstice then left to explore the world with her new powers. Quotes *''You're such a child!'' *''You FOOL!'' *''I have no time for fools!'' *''Protection is my calling.'' *''Count on it!'' *''Eh...'' *''Hmph!'' *''Mess with me, and you die, PERIOD!'' *''Gosh, this place is as dead as me''! List of Special Abilities *Use of elements from the Elemental Orbs *Ghost abilities (changing from solid to not solid, transparancy, flight, etc.) Forms Elemental Wraith Form Solstice's only other form. After collecting all seven of the Elemental Orbs, Solstice can go into an Elemental Wraith Form, which gives her every single element, and the ability to use mixed elements. She is also much more deadly in this form too. After using it for a while, it will go off leaving Solstice unable to use her elements for some time. Other Author The creator of Solstice Pikmin refers herself as either GhostOfSolstice, Ghost_SolsticePikmin, or the name of her own character. One time she was Ludwig. Other Info *''Solstice is known to be the strongest female Pikmin who's part of the Pikmin Heroes.'' *''Solstice is the one who plucked Electric Pikmin.'' i am very ashamed of thi s dear god, ,, i don t even wanna think abou t thi s anymore , goodb y e solsticepikmin you will live on in our hearts ,,, Category:Custom Pikmin Characters